Boris Beardscorcher (vmaaxt)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Alchemist 1, Fighter 1 Level: 2 Experience: 1,300 XP (2,000 TNL) Alignment: TN Languages: Common, Dwarven, Orc, Seithr, Giant, Gnome Deity: Hinotheus, Pascal First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 15 +2 ( 7 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 0 pts) (+2 Racial) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts) (+2 Racial) CHA: 8 -1 ( 0 pts) (-2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 18 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Alchemist) + CON (01) + FC (00) (Fighter) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (06) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = (00) + Fighter (01) CMB: +3 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +5 = (02) + Fighter (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +4 = (02) + Fighter (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +0 = (00) + Fighter (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 07 Spell Failure: 25 Weapon Statistics Dwarven Waraxe: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: None Earthbreaker: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: None Throwing Axe: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range, 10ft Bomb: Attack: +4 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Feat (1) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Splash (4) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (CON), +2 (WIS), -2 (CHA) Size: Med Speed: 20' Favored Class: Alchemist (Skill Pointx1) Slow but Steady: Never slowed by encumberance Defensive Training: +4 AC against giants Magic Resistant: SR 5+lvl, This resistance can be lowered for 1 round as a standard action. Replaces Hardy. Lorekeeper: +2 Know:Dwarves; Replaces Greed. Rockstepper: Keep 5ft step.; Replaces Stone Cunning. Hatred: +1 on attack Orc/Goblins Class Features Alchemist Armor/Weapons: Simple, Bombs, light Armor Alchemy: Extracts/bombs/mutagens. Bombs: 1d6+int damage, min damage splash, Reflex 14 half. 6/day total Extra Bombs: +2 Bombs/day Mutagen: +2 armor, +4 to 1 phys ability, -2 to 1 mental for 10 min Throw anything: no thrown weapon penalty, +1 splash attacks Fighter Armor/Weapons: All, but exotic Bonus Feat: Quick Draw. Feats Two Weapon Fighting (Lvl1): reduce off hand penalties Throw Anything (Alc1): +1 splash attack, no improvised penalties Extra Bombs (Alc1): +2 bombs/day Quick Draw (Ftr1): Draw as free action Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP Knowledgeable (General): +1 to Geography & History. History is a class skill. Skills Skill Points: 08 = (04) + INT (03)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Alchemist 1) 05 = (02) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Fighter 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 (ACP is -1 for jump) Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 7 1 3 3 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 4 1 2 3 -2 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Fly 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 3 1 -1 3 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 5 1 0 3 +1 trait Knowledge (History) 8 1 3 3 +1 trait dwarven history 10 (1) 3 3 +3 trait/racial Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception 4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 3 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 3 1 3 -1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Level 01: *Bomber's Eye *Cure Light Wounds *Enlarge Person *Expeditious Retreat *True Strike Spell Lists (Prepared) Level 01: 1x Cure Light Wounds 1x Enlarge Person Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb MW Agile Breastplate 550 gp 25 lb Dwarven Waraxe 30 gp 08 lb Weapon Cord 00.1 gp 00 lb Earthbreaker (1x) 40 gp 14 lb Dagger (5x) 10 gp 05 lb Throwing Axes (10x) 80 gp 20 lb Backpack 00 gp 02 lb Formula Book 00 gp 01 lb Rope, Silk, 200ft 40 gp 20 lb = Totals: 95 lb (most is on horses) Light Horse (2x) 150 gp Horse Feed, 10 Days 00.5 gp 100 lb Riding Saddle 10 gp 25 lb Saddlebags 04 gp 08 lb Dwarven Waraxe 30 gp 08 lb Alchemist's Kit 40 gp 24 lb = Totals: 987.60 gp 165 lb (most is on horses) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-058 059-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 01 Initial Character Money (WBL): +1000 gp GP: 02 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 03 CP: 10 Career Earnings: 1000 gp Carried Inventory: -987.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 12.4 gp Details Size: Med Gender: Male Age: 72 years Height: 4' 2" Weight: 229 lbs Hair Color: Burnt/brown Eye Color: Grey Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Sooty, Burnt, but otherwise well kept Demeanor: Confident, excited to display his skill. Smart, but rarely shows it. Background Boris likes pretty things. Most people would agree that pretty things are nice. Most people would not agree, however, that a pile of rock erupting into a ball of flame is "pretty". "Terrifying", "Destructive", and "What, I can't hear you, my ears are still ringing", are some of the ways that other people have described Boris's pretty things. During his training in the Dwarven army, Boris discovered explosives. (Oh, boy was it a mistake on their part.) Two accidents, and three "accidents" later, Boris was released from service in the Army, and sent to the mines. He set a record for most single-day advancement of any mine tunnel, one which will likely stand for a long time, as the use of explosives in mining has been heavily restricted ever since. Left without a steady source of income, and no longer permitted to use explosives for recreational purposes, Boris left the Dwarven homelands in search of a place to practice his art and hobby. Adventure Log Replacement at lvl 2 for Aedger Beinn XP Received: 1300 Treasure Received: 1000 GP (WBL) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +4 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +0 to +0 Features: Quick Draw (Fighter Feat) HP: Max -2, Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +8 (Old Total) = 13 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character